When Tails met Cosmo
by TakTofu
Summary: This is old, its kinda TailsxCosmo and SonicxNaz..My made up character is in this, so I don't know if this will be okay. I hope so though. Enjoy.


_**When Tails Met Cosmo**_

I dont own Sonic or the others, but I did make Nazareth lol

A.N: I wrote this ages ago, so it porobaly sucks worse than my newer ones, haha. But it's fun to read. I hope this is allowed, I read the T+C and this only contatins a made up character, it feautures mostly real ones. Sorry if i cause trouble though.

Written by N.M.Pringle

Three days after Tails had revealed his new creation The Blue Typhoon,a mysterious space shuttle was spotted on Tails' raidar system so they went to check it out.

"Tails, bring the camera."Said Cream.

"Yeah, thats a good idea, it'll probably be an alien or summin' like that."Tails replied.

Tails and Cream were getting the equipment ready while the others were being stupid and chucking the cans of coke to each other. It was all fun until Sonic lobbed the coke so hard it exploded on Rouges head.

" SCORE!!" Sonic yelled.

"ALLRIGHT SONIC!!" Knuckes screamed.

Sonic and Knuckles clapped hands while Rouge was going red with anger. Cream came over with a wet cloth and Amy wacked them both over the head with her piko piko hammer.

"Owww! What was that for?" Sonic and Knuckles yelled.

"You better apologise or you'll have Rouge AND me on ya' tail." Amy said with anger.

"Can you guys cut it out? Now come on we're gonna miss the alien!" Tails said.

"Alien, Yeah!!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone was aboard The Typhoon now and were again were chucking things about but Tails took it off of them.

"Come on you guys, you might break summin' like oh lets say... MY BEAUTIFUL NEW TYPHOON!! Now sit down before i do it for you!!" Tails bellowed.

Sonic and Knuckles took a quick glance at each other then sat down without a word.

Tails was very protective over his machines so everyone was surprised when there was five seats for people to drive.

Tails was in the middle, Cream above on the left, Sonic above on the right, Amy below on the left and Chris below on the right.

"You guys ready to go?"Tails asked.

"YEAH LETS GO!!" Everyone shouted.

" Sonic, boost up the right engine, Cream, the left, Amy turn on the raidar, Chris check the weather and Knuckles, you get the master emerald to give us all the engergy it can ok?"Tails orderd.

"All systems go!!" Everyone exept Sonic shouted instead he saluted in sarcasm and said.

" YES SIR!!"

" Sonic come here please?"Tails asked in an annoyed voice.

" Ya?" He replied.

"Please don't be sarcastic with me? Or do you want me to come over there and strangle you with my tails?"Tails said with an evil look.

"Ok, ok, man, i was jokin'" Sonic said."Not" He then added in a whispher.

Knuckles was laughing at Sonic so he went over and whacked him over the head.

"Aww man! Thats the second time today!" Knuckles yelled.

They had been in the air three hours now and Sonic was getting restless so he went onto the wing and looked at the ground with Tails' binoculars when he saw a green fox waving as if in need of help so he shouted.

" TAILS!! WE NEED TO LAND!! NOW!!"

" Ok Sonic!!" Tails replied loudly.

When The Typhoon landed the young fox ran to The Typhoon and said.

"Please you have to help me! A space shuttle has just landed and there is a girl in need of medical attendence!!"

So everyone legged it to where the girl had landed.

"Please help her!" The fox asked.

" I'll do it." Said Amy.

"Whats your name?" Tails asked the fox.

" It's Naz, and the girl is Cosmo." Naz replied.

Tails suddenly noticed that Naz had two tails aswell.

"Huh? How did you get two tails?"He asked.

"Dunno? I guess i was born with them, wow you have two aswell!!" Naz said with excitement.

They stood there silent, staring at each other.

While that was happening Cosmo had become consious again.

"She's awake!" Tails said while running over to her.

"W...where am i?"Cosmo asked.

"It's ok now, you're safe with us, now how did you get in this state?"Tails asked.

" I was sent here by my mother to find Sonic The Hedgehog, do you know him?"Cosmo asked.

"You mean that dope? Yeah, i know him" Tails said while pointing at Sonic.

"Can i speak with him?" Cosmo said.

"Sonic, stop fooling around and come here." Tails asked getting really annoyed with him.

Sonic zoomed over.

"Yes?"Sonic said.

"Are you Sonic The Hedgehog?" Cosmo asked.

"Correct, what do you need?"Sonic requested.

"Sonic we need you and your friends to stop the Metallix from destroying all of the other planets, but please hurry we have lost our planet and are staying on another which has a few days before they take the planet egg."Cosmo said.

"Ok, if you and Naz agree to join our team we'll stop the Metallix for you."Sonic said.

"Yes, of corse we will!" Cosmo and Naz said with happiness.

"Great! All Aboard!" Sonic yelled.

They scrambled aboard The Typhoon.

"Ummmm, we never got your name?" Naz and Cosmo said.

"It's Tails" He replied.

"Tails? Thats a nice name isn't it Naz?" Cosmo asked.

"My cousin was called Tails, well his real name is Miles but he liked to be called Tails. About ten years ago we lost him to eggman then we never saw him again."Naz started to cry.

"Please, no tears, or i'll start again."Cosmo asked while trying to comfort Naz.

"Uh, you guys i'll be back in a min' ok?" Tails asked.

"Yes we'll be ok and thankyou Tails."Cosmo replied.

Tails walked up to Sonic's room and knocked on the door, he was listening to music so Tails had to yell.

"Come in"Said Sonic from behind the door.

Tails walked up to him and hugged him.

"What's up mate?"Sonic asked comforting Tails.

"It's Naz."Tails replied.

"Naz? Whats she done?"Sonic asked with one brow up.

"She hasn't done anything,i think she's my cousin, the one i told you about you remember?"Tails told him.

"Oh yeah, the adopted one, but how can you be sure?"Sonic asked thinking Tails was talking out of his behind.

"Well first there's the feeling, second she knows my full name, third she knows that i hate being called Miles, forth she knows that someone called Tails was taken away ten years ago by Eggman. That enough proof?" Tails explained.

Sonic stood with his mouth open then said.

"Whoa, you actually listened to her?"

"Sonic please don't be stupid." Tails remarked.

"Oh soz man, well i will ask her the one question that only you, your cousin and i know the answer to."Sonic said with a grin on his face.

"Whats that again?I forget."Tails asked.

"Where you where born, DUHH!!" Sonic said feeling quite proud that he remembered that.

"Hey i thought you would have forgotten that by now, whoa i told you that 6 years ago!" Tails said smiling at Sonic.

"See i do remember things that my best buddie tells me."Sonic said.

"Please can you ask her now?" Tails asked.

"Yeah i'll go be right back!"Sonic zoomed off.

Tails became nervous and started flying around the room.

"Umm, Naz, could i talk to you in private?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure." Naz replied.

"Right umm, you know Tails in the other room?"Sonic asked.

"I'm familiar with his work..joking, yes i do"Naz replied.

"Well he thinks you could be his cousin and well i have to ask you a question that only his cousin, me and him know." Sonic explained.

"Ok? Hit me with it" Naz said.

"Where was Tails born?"Sonic asked.

" Easy, i still remember, he was born in..." Naz whisphered it to Sonic so no-one could find out because he didn't want anyone else to know, he was embarressed but he had trusted Sonic enough to tell him, thats why they are so close now.

"Whoa! You are his cousin!" Sonic yelled.

"It's not that bigger deal..i am adopted remember, i was never wanted by my real parents because of my two tails.." Naz sadly murmered.

"Not a big deal?! Are you crazy?!"Sonic yelled.

Sonic zoomed off to his room to tell him that she is.

"I am"Naz said while laughing.

Tails rushes out and hugs her.They stand there hugging for ages then finally chill out.

The next day they were greeted by some of the Metallix, by the mean 199090 of them.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!! WE CAN STILL BEAT 'EM!!"Tails yelled as they were about to be striked by a thousand of them.

"Wait here, don't move the ship and Sonic, come with me."Naz said in a relaxed voice.

"Ok?"Sonic replied.

They walked up to the Master Emerald and Naz put her hands together.

"Join me Sonic?"She said.

Sonic joined in, then they both turned super.

"Allright Naz!"Sonic said.

They hovered in front of the Typhoon, everyone was watching them when Tails went yellow.

"Huh?"Tails said.

He was taken out to where Sonic and Naz where.

" You knew about this Naz?" He asked.

"Yes, but i need you to be able to do this, thats why i have only done this once, you remember? It was when Athair came with the Master Emerald to teach us to use this power. Only us "Prowers" can do this."Naz replied.

"Yes i remember now, but i thought you were adopted?"Tails said.

"I am, but my parents last names were Prower, my new last name is Atsuika, not that much of a difference heheh..." Naz explained.

"Now lets go kick some metallix ass!!" Sonic yelled.

"Allright! Now were stronger then ever! Now lets get 'em!!"Tails shouted.

They fought off the Metallix 1000 by 1000 each.

Fifteen hard hours later they had only Dark Oak to destroy.

(Dark Oak WAS the leader of the Metallix.)

They returned three hours after that having defeated Dark Oak.That was it, they had acomplished there mission.

"HOORAAY FOR US!!" Everyone shouted with happiness.

To get everyone into there normal states they had a party.

Tails walked over to Amy and chucked a pie in her face.

"TAILS!! PREPARE TO DIE!!" Amy yelled.

They ran round the room twenty-eight times then Tails got bored and flew, while that was happening the others were watching and drinking, alcahole.

"Umm, Sonic? Are we allowed this?"Asked Cream.

"Who cares? We're in space there are no rules here!"Sonic said.

"Ok then but i'm not having any, it looks like blood and i'm not a vampire."Cream said.

"What ever Cream, gosh you talk a lot of crp don't you?"Sonic said sarcasticly.

"Yeah chill out Cream! There's no-one to tell us off here!YEAH!! Thats why i love space come have some wine with us Tails will you?"Knuckles asked.

"Ok Knux?" Tails took a sip."Blerrrr! Uggggh! Thats horrible!"

Cream says nothing, she, Cosmo and Naz just walk off into the gIrLz OnLy RoOm but Naz nicks a little glass of wine.

"Amy meet us in the gIrLz OnLy RoOm and bring food" Cream says over there recievers.

"Ok i'll bring sweets see ya in a min!!"Amy replied.

"So wats up with that Sonic? He is actin' so stupid in' he?"Naz said while drinking the wine."What?"

"I know it's like he took a stupid pill!"Cream replied while chucking the wine down the air-vent.

Amy arrived at the door, she knocked.

"Password?"Cream asked.

"STK"Amy said.

"Enter"Cream said.

"What does STK stand for?"Cosmo asked.

"Yeah what?" Naz asked aswell.

"Clue. Boyz. Take one guess now?"Amy said.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles?"Naz said.

"Yep, sad init?"Amy said.

"No but they might guess it."Cosmo said.

"Well, actually they wont because they are to thick to even think let alone find a password!"Naz said.

"Tails is'nt thick!" Cosmo yelled.

"Ooooo, I'd say Cosmo has a thing for Tails!"Amy said.

"Yeah well...umm? What about you and Sonic?"Cosmo said while trying to think of an excuse.

"Good point there Cosmo, well not really but hey, i don't know what im on about, heh."Naz said.

While they were chatting about Tails, Cream had a face like a pickled onion because she liked Tails but she knew he would never go out with her because she was ten and he was twelve and anyway there are two other girls he could have so why would he pick her?

She walked out to where the boys were being stupid.

"Yo Cream wazzup?"Sonic said.

"Nothing you could understand."Cream replied.

"Why not?"Sonic asked.

" Well one you have had just a little bit too much wine and two you are a git so just leave me alone!!"Cream shouted.

"Wooooo! Stressy!"Sonic said sarcasticly.

They all stared at Sonic.

"What?"He asked.

"Shut up Sonic!"Rouge said.

"Yo Rouge, chill it and dance!" Said knuckles.

They danced all night long and didn't stop till five in the morning.

The next day all hell broke lose in the Typhoon so Tails decided to take everyone home and let them calm down.

When they finally arrived, Sonic zoomed back to his hut, Knuckles took the Master Emerald back to Tikal and Athair, Cream went back to Vanilla and Cheese ,Amy, Naz and Cosmo went back to Tails' workshop and lived with him for a while. A month on everyone was back to there normal stupid, fun-loving selves and Naz and Cosmo found theres. Knuckles and Rouge where now going out, Amy was still trying to get Sonic's attention and still didn't suceed (some things just never change.)

Vanilla sorta adopted Naz.Her and Cream would pick flowers for Vanilla every morning so she would have fresh ones every day.

It was six in the morning and they were getting ready to go flower picking when they saw not green feilds no, but white fields.

"Huh? Whats that white stuff?" Cream asked.

Cream had never seen snow ever because of the amount of explotions caused by Eggman so the planet was over heating.

"Thats snow Cream but how did we get it here? It's too hot?"Naz asked.

"It must be christmas luck." Vanilla said.

"YaY!! Christmas!!"Cream yelled.

(Naz went on for ages about what she used to do for christmas)

"Wow i didn't know you could talk for that long!" Cream said.

"Ha ha Cream, you just watch out 'cuz i got a pie in the fridge." Naz said.

"PIEEE FIGHT!!" Cream and Naz yelled.

" No pie fights today, i don't get why you like them so much?" Vanilla said.

"Aww mom please?"Cream said.

"Yeah please mam?"Naz asked.

" Oh ok then just don't make that much of a mess then and your cleaning it up ok?"Vanilla said giving in to easily again.

"Yeah thanks mom!!" They shouted.

They invited Cosmo, Tails and Amy to join them. They fought with pies for five hours ducking and diving then they got bored and had a sleepover, notice how Vanilla has no say in this?

They stayed up eating sweets, playing dares, racing on foot, air and water, played video games then played shoot Eggmans base, until finally at three in the morning went to sleep.

The next day Eggman gave in to Sonic and the others he sent them a note saying.

Sonic and friends, i give up please can we make up and stop fighting, i am becoming to old for the games you play with me and all your running, flying and swimming is too tiring so please can we call it quits and i promise this is not a fake letter i really mean this and it doesn't blow up or anything i am sorry for all the trouble i have caused you and your friends so can i make it up to you?

Everyone was stunned.

"Huh? Why the change of heart?"Sonic asked.

Instead Tails said.

"Don't trust him just yet you know how many times he's fooled you lot before"

"What do ya mean you lot? You were fooled aswell."Sonic said.

"No i wasn't i told you he was making it up but you never listened because you allways had to be centre of attention!"Tails shouted.

They argued all day long until they collapsed from being so tierd.

"Wow, i'm glad thats over."Rouge whisphered so she did not wake Sonic and Tails who had collapsed on top of each other while fighting.

"I'm not"Said Naz.

"Huh?" Asked Rouge.

"Things were just gettin' good!"She yelled in a whispher.

"Yeah!" Knuckles joined in with her.

"Shut it Knuckles or you'll sleep outside tonight!"Rouge said.

"Ok" He backed down to Rouge.

"Huh? Knux you feelin' right?"Naz asked.

"Yes? I'm fine. Why?" Knuckles replied with no idea what she meant.

"You never back down. To anyone? Whoa the great Knuckles Echidna backing down to a girl, thats a new one?"Naz said with a cheecky grin on her smug face.

"Shut up Naz or you'll see my fist in your..." Knuckles was interrupted by Naz.

"In my wat?Huh?! Well come on i'm not five anymore!!"Naz said with so much anger she went from green to red.

"Your...your face!"Knuckles yelled not noticing that he had woken everyone up.

They all stood watching.

"You wouldn't dare?!" Naz asked with anger.

"Oh i wouldn't? Watch this!" Knuckles goes to smack Naz in the face when her hand moves at super-sonic speed and stops it.

"Huh? How'd you do that?"Knuckles asked.

"Oh i can do a lot of things..."Naz said as she put her hands together then to her side as she turned yellow and started to glow again, she glanced at Tails she saw him smile then the smile quickly dissapeared when she was sent to the ground with a mighty bang.

"How do ya like that?"Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles there was no need!" Vanilla yelled.

"Yes"punch"there"kick"is!!"Smack.

It suddenly went slient when Naz was knocked out, she did not defend herself or even try to either.

Everyone was stood speachless. Then Knuckles looked at Tails.

"How could you?"Tails said glowing.

"She said i backed down!" Knuckles replied angrilly.

"How the hell could you find the strengh to hit no not hit, KNOCK OUT a GIRL that we only just met a month ago?!"Tails yelled this with a glimpse of evil in his allready 'red' eyes.

As he said this he beat the living daylights out of knuckles.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed, the amount of blood on the floor was incredible, Knuckles looked like he was dead. Just then Naz became consious.

"You are gonna pay Knuckles!!"Naz said but instead of glowing yellow, she was bright blue.

Naz and Tails had ripped the roof off and launched it about fifty miles away from the house.

They were ten miles up in the air, Sonic was scared aswell as the others.

"ARE YOU SORRY YET KNUCKLES ECHIDNA?!"Naz yelled.

"No."Knuckles whisphered.

"For gods sake knuckles! Save Vanilla her house and save you your bldy life!!"Sonic yelled.

"Swallow your pride Knuckles and say your sorry before they destroy everything!!"Cosmo yelled.

"I'm...sorry."Knuckles said.

"THANKYOU KNUCKLES!! YOU FINALLY THOUGHT OF OTHERS!!WELL DONE!! THATS CALLED SAVING YOUR ASS!!" Naz yelled.

They turned yellow again then back to there origonal states. Allthough they could fly they had used up to much energy and would have died if they had tried to fly so they fell ten miles into there death pit also known as Vanilla's home which they had wrecked.

As they fell to there death Sonic turned super and flew up to where they were falling and caught them.

"Thankyou Soni..."Naz had become unconsious, then Tails followed.

They landed.

Everyone went silent.

"Move Knuckles."Super Sonic whisphered.

He refused to move.

"I said MOVE KNUCKLES!!" S-Sonic sent a huge light beam straight into Knuckles sending him through the wall of Vanilla's bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Knuckles yellped.

The others watched in silence jumping at every sound.

"You guys, please don't be scared of me, and Vanilla i'll fix your house with the money Knuckles, Naz and Tails give me for wrecking it in the first place."S-Sonic calmly said.

He turned back into normal, blue self.

Just then Tails and Naz became consious.

"W..where is he?"Naz tried to yell.

"Don't even bother wasting your energy on him, we know who are REAL friends are, and we'll stick to them is that clear everyone?"Sonic asked.

"Y...yes, (gulp)"Amy said.

The others followed with a "Yes Mr.Sonic-Sir."

"Thats good, just goin' for a run."He said.

He ran off into the mist.

"He's calm all of a sudden, isn't he?" Vanilla said.

"Yeah, a little to calm?" Amy replied.

"You do realize where and why he's gone, don't you?" Naz asked.

"No?"Vanilla and the others said.

Then Amy, Tails and Naz said."He's gone to Knuckles' to comfront him."

"Huh? What does comfront mean?" Cream asked.

"It means fight or is best known to Sonic as 'battering' That give ya' a better idea Cream?"Amy said.

"Oh no!!"Cream shouted.

"We have to stop them!"Cosmo shouted.

"No, we leave them."Tails said.

"Huh?"Amy murmered.

"THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!!" Vanilla screamed.

"Yes, i know, but if we try to stop them, they'll kill us aswell."Tails added.

"Well, i'm going to take that chance!"Cosmo said.

"Huh?"Naz murmered.

"Well we can't just sit here and let them fight to there death can we? So who's with me?" Cosmo asked.

"I am!!"Amy, Vanilla and Cream said.

"Me too!" Naz said.

"Fine!" Tails moaned.

"Yeah! Now lets go!!" Cosmo shouted.

They quickly made there way over to Knuckles' hut to find that they were not battering each other to hell, but they were watching Inuyasha on TV.

"Huh?"They murmered.

"Oh hi guys!! Come in!"Knuckles yelled from behind the door.

They entered to find Tikal and Arthair there.

"Huh? I thought he would be gone by now?" Tails said.

"I'm only 134 you know?" Arthair said.

"Wow!! I mean, umm no affence Mr.Athair, Sir!"Tails said.

"None taken young Tails, why it was eleven years since i last saw you! How've you been? Any new inventions?" Arthair asked.

"Take a look outside."Tails said feeling quite pleased with himself.

Athair stared at the Blue Typhoon.

"...Wow, you've really out-done your self this time Tails, i'm impressed."He said.

While Athair was saying that Tails had his smug 'it's nothing really' face, but he was really trying to contain his happiness, Sonic could see that, he smiled.

"It's no...THANKYOU ATHAIR!!" Tails yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Sonic just stood there smiling, he winked at Tails.

A few hours after, they were all watching the music channel when the JCB song came on, Tails thought about his father, he ran outside.

Naz went to comfort him."Leave this to Sonic."Amy said.

"..."Naz stood, in hurting silence, looking at her cousin, falling to pieces and said."Dad.."A small tear fell from her eye.

Meanwhile, Tails was crying, Sonic walked up to him with a picture of both of there parents stood together.He showed it to him.

" I couldn't hold it in Sonic, it's been 11 years, i only remember Naz, and Mom and...Dad?"Tails said.

" Yes Tails"Sonic replied.

"They look so...so...happy"Tails stuttered.

"Tails, don't hold your emotions in, it gets you no where, then when everyone depends on you because they think your fearless...but thats 'far' from the truth"Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you crying?!"Tails asked with shock and happiness at the same time, he had only ever seen Sonic cry once, when they met, Tails was 6, Sonic was 9.

Sonic just turned around and said,"Mom"He paused, he rubbed his finger across the photo."Dad"

Tails walked up to Sonic and held out his arms, Sonic threw himself into them.

While that was happening, everyone stood at the window and instead of saying,"should someone go out there?" They said," Sonic's crying?"

Tails and Sonic stood there, in the snow, for about 10 minuites, they didn't let go off each other, not once.

"Tails, i promise to never let you get hurt again."Sonic mumbled while crying.

"Thankyou, and i promise that i'll try to protect you...no matter what"Tails replied.

They held each other even more tightly this time. When they finally took there heads off of each others shoulders, Sonic said."Friends till the end?"He held out his hand, Tails took it."Till our dying day."

They walked to the door, everyone was sitting on the sofa, when i say 'on' i mean, 2 slumped on the top, 1 on each arm, 3 on the main, and poor old knuckles lyed on the floor.

"You ok?"Sonic asked Tails.

"Yeah i'll be fine, i bet it felt good to let your emotions out like that."He replied.

They opened the door and stood there, motionless.

"Are you ok now?"Amy asked.

Sonic took hold of Amy's hands, he said nothing, he just hugged her.

"Awwww"Knuckles whisphered to Naz, they started to laugh when Sonic started to cry again.

Amy joined him, they held there hands out in front of them, they started to glow.

"Hu.."Amy smiled.

They floated up into the air. Just then Tails started to float."You've been like a brother to me, thankyou."Sonic said, just then Knuckles started to float."And you, well you have pretected me all the way, first when we met when you saved me from eggman, then other things, and the Metarix, thankyou, you've all been the best of friends, anyone in the entire universe could want, i thankyou all."Sonic said, he got everyone crying, just then, Shadow appeared and said."Hello brother."They both smiled.Just then, everyone in the hut, except for Vanilla, Tikal and Athair, were joined into a huge hug, everyone was involved, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Naz, Cosmo and...Shadow.

"Shadow??"Sonic said.

"Err..."Shadow grinned.

Sonic smiled back.

"O..k, this is strange.."Naz said.

Tails turns on Leo Sayers.

"What the hell is this crp??" Shadow asked.

"You're telling me you never heard Mr.Thorndyke playing it?"Tails replied.

"Oh yeah!!"Cream yelled.

"I think i've heard some of the songs!"Naz said.

"I may have, we didn't get much music on my planet"Cosmo said.

"Well, come on, dance people!"Tails grabbed Creams hand and danced with her.

Cosmo frowned.She walked out, Sonic went after her.

"What's wrong Cosmo?"He asked.

"What's wrong?WHAT'S WRONG!?"She yelled.

She was on the verge of falling down crying, and hitting Sonic.

"He looks so happy with Cream, and i fear he may love her instead..."Cosmo had a tear in her bloodshocked eyes.

"Umm,your gonna freak when i tell you this but..i kinda told Tails that she loved him..DON'T HURT ME!!"Sonic told her, while holding his hands in front of his face in protection.

"...What?!Are you crazy?!"She hit him, he flew back into the wall.

"Oh my gosh Sonic!!I'm so sorry!"She heals him, he becomes consious.

"Whoa..Cosmo..That was some force you used, have you been training?"Sonic asked.

"Err...Why do you ask Sonic?"Cosmo asked, hoping he wouldn't ask who her parents were.

"Who were your parents??"He asked.

"Damn!"She yelled.

"What the hell?"Sonic sat there puzzled.

"I never knew my father, and my mother was killed by...the Metarix.."Cosmo said as her voice faded away.

"Oh, sorry Cosmo, i didn't know.."Sonic said feeling really bad.

"It's ok..Just don't mention it again please"Cosmo asked sadly.

"Ok, and i'm sorry for telling Tails, it's just, we tell each other everyting"Sonic said.

"Wow, thats cool, i wish i had a friend like that..."Cosmo started to frown.

"...I can be that friend..If you want that is..."Sonic asked.

"Really?"Cosmo wandered.

"Yeah, i'll do anything for a friend"Sonic said, feeling proud and happy.

"Thats even cooler"Cosmo smiled.

Sonic jumped at something,"Go, now!"He yelled.

"Wait, Sonic, are you ok??"She asked.

"I'm..Fine..Go!!"He screamed.

Cosmo ran and called Tails, he had been given a little too much to drink, of corse, it was knuckles fault, and Tails was kissing Cream while everyone watched them, while dancing.

"Tai..."Cosmo, was not pleased at all.

Naz looked at Cosmo,"Err, Tails, i don't think Cosmo's too happy.."She ran after her.

"Cosmo?"Naz asked.

"How could you not tell me??"Cosmo yelled.

"I was just about to, but knuckes asked me out(giggles)my god he's had too much to drink!"Naz said.

"Did he?! Err, anyway, what the hell is Tails doing kissing her?!You can tell him from me he's dumped!"Cosmo said as she faded away into Sonic's room where he was struggling to breath.

"Sonic!!"She yelled.

"H..e..l..p!!"He had collapsed.

Cosmo put him in the recovery position and called Amy on the recievers.

"Amy, please come! Sonic has collapsed!"She yelled.

"Oh my gosh!! I'll be right over!"Amy said as she legged it to his room.

Amy called Vannila for help, she came and put a breathing tube down his throat and put a breathing mask on, he suddenly became consious.

"Co..smo..."He paused for a breath."..Thankyou.."He fainted.

"Is he ok?!"Cosmo and Amy yelled with horror.

"Yes, he'll be fine, he's just got some kind of new food posioning, i think its the hot dogs..who made these?"Vanilla asked suspisiously.

"It wasn't me, i can't cook, so i don't try"Cosmo said.

"I think it was Vector, yeah, i'm sure it was, OH MY GOSH!He's given food posioning before!He doesn't mean to but he can't cook for too long, it creeps him out i think, so he doesn't keep it in for long..Silly Crock(giggles)"Amy replied.

"We have to warn the others, especialy Tails, he loves them, so Cosmo, i think you should tell him"Vanilla said.

"Err, i don't think so Vanilla.."A tear formed in Cosmo's eye again.

"What ever happened?"Vanilla asked.

"I caught him, kissing your daughter..."Cosmo turned away and looked at Sonic, her eyes were red from the anger she felt.

Sonic stared at Cosmo as she fell to peaces.

"No, she wouldn't do that, would she?"She paused."Well, then Cosmo, i'm gonna have a word with her.."She added.

"No.."Cosmo said in a very low voice.

"Huh?"Amy said.

"I don't care anymore...She can have him, he's outta' my life, i have found a new hero..but i don't think he loves me..and it's kinda' not fair.."Cosmo said.

"Amy go tell Tails, and the others"Vanilla asked.

"Ok Vanilla"Amy ran to the others and told them about Sonic and the hot dogs.

"So who is this new hero? And why is it not fair?"Vanilla asked with her usual persuading self.

"(sigh)The hero is..is..Sonic, and it's unfair because Amy loves him, and i know how much it hurts to have your love one taken by another person, be it family, or friend, i have witnessed them both, but it usualy happens to me."Cosmo said.

"You have no reason to not go out with Sonic, unless he doesn't want to, it's up to him who he loves, and the last thing i heard was that Amy was still chasing but he still defends himself(giggles) some things just don't change around here"Vanilla tried to comfort Cosmo.

"Thats the thing, i'm not sure he loves me..and i don't know how to find out.."Cosmo sighed.

"Yeah, but i do..You just go back to the party ok?"Vanilla told her.

"Ok, i take it you don't want me to say anything about this?"Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, you just leave it to me and Knuckles(wink)"Vanilla hurried her off and followed her.

Cosmo danced with Naz who had not had anything to drink but was naturally mad.

Vanilla walked up to Knuckles who was flirting with Rouge and Amy.

"Knuckles, can you come here please?"She asked.

"Yeah bob"He replied.

"Bob?"She asked.

"Soz, can't think straight, you know(laughs)"Knuckles replied.

"Yeah, i know, anyway, i need a favour, can you go up to Sonic;When he becomes consious and is talking again;What do ya think about that Cosmo then, or what ever it is you kids say, you know what i mean?"She asked hopfully.

"So basicly, Cosmo fancies Sonic and you want me to confirm if he does?"Knuckles said sarcasticly.

"Well, yes"Vanilla said stunned.

"Oh yeah! What a guess!"Knuckles yelled, he then added."Yeah, i'll do it, but you gotta dance with Vector."Knuckles said.

"Deal"Vanilla said.

She went into the dancing room and said to Cosmo"Sorted"Then she asked Vector if he wanted to dance and they danced for six songs.

Sonic, appeared in the room, as fit as a fiddle.

"Sonic!"Cosmo yelled.

"Hi guys, i'm gonna take it easy, you carry on dancing, and by the way, nice dancing Vanilla(winks)"Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, you just sit down"Vanilla replied.

Knuckles winked to Vanilla and she said to Cosmo"Project:Find answers, commensing(winks)"

"Thanks Vanilla"Cosmo said as Naz tugged at her hand.

Cosmo and Naz sang to Dj cammy , Dancing in the dark.

Knux walked over to Sonic and said."You seen any chicks you like here?"

"Well, you'll propably think i'm a write dweeb for thinking this but...Naz is the best 'chick' here, she's funny, she laughs at my jokes, she's got a brilliant personality, she's good looking and she apriciates what i do"Sonic replied.

"Yeah, and i know another person just like Naz, just a little shy to show you her true 'personality' " Knux said.

"...Cosmo..."Sonic said.

"Exactly"Knux replied.

"Sorry...but i love Naz...But i feel really bad, and plus i don't even know what she'd say if i asked her out."Sonic mumbled."Can't we forget the whole 'relationship' until the party is over?"He added.

"Sure, she'll understand, Cosmo's very good at understanding, hey, i might go out with her if you don't, but she is a tad young for me, well she's thirteen, and i'm seventeen, not that bad, suppose...ok end of convo(winks)"Knux assured.

Tails gently, took hold of Cosmo's hand and walked her onto the main bridge.

"I heard you saw me and..Cream"Tails said with his head down,

"I thought you loved me..."Cosmo replied.

"I do, it's just..just.."Tails tried to get his words out.

"Just what?"Cosmo snapped.

"Knuckles gave me more wine then i thought he did(giggles)"Tails said.

"Oh...So you do love me??"Cosmo asked.

"Of corse i do, how could you think i wouldn't?Oh yeah, when you see someone kissing someone else it usualy seems that way...But i didn't know, do you forgive me?"Tails pleaded.

"How could i not after you taking me in when we first met, you helped me, you saved my best friends planet, and you stood by me no matter what, who could not forgive you after that?..."Cosmo replied.

"..."Tails said nothing, he just smiled, took her into the party room, by then everyone was looking at them, allthough, they had not a clue, they kissed and Creams face went bright red, her eyes, the whole lot.She left the room.

"I'll go after her..."Said Cosmo.

She soon caught up with Cream and grabbed her hand from jumping down the Typoon stairs.

"Leave me alone Cosmo" Cream snapped.

"Cream.."Cosmo replied.

"Just leave me, you obviously don't care about me, so why should i care about myself?"Cream asked.

"I do care, but i also care about Tails-"Cosmo said as Cream inturrupted.

"-And he cares for you..Aww, how sweet, please excuse me while i PUKE"

"Just because he loves me and not you it does not mean you can take it out on me, i have done nothing but stand by your side, help you and keep you all sane, and this is how you repay me?!Well, fine then.I am leaving this damned planet for my own, what's left of it anyway, you have Tails, lets see how happy you both are."Cosmo snapped as a reply.

Cosmo ran off to the X-Tornado.

"This is not going to be easy, i leave the driving to..Tails, well he's not here so i'll have to learn"Cosmo said to herself as she clambered into the X-Tornado.

"SighHere we go..."She pressed the start button, she heard the engine start and jumped.She put the gear stick into 1st, she pulled the lever, she took off.She looked back at the Typhoon and said."Farewell...Friends..."

Meanwhile, Cream strolled back to the party room.

"Where's Cosmo?"Sonic asked.

"She's gone"Cream replied.

"GONE?! WHERE?!"Tails yelled.

"Home"Cream replied with a smirk on her face.

"And you just let her leave?!"Naz asked.

(James Blunt came onto the sterio)

"That's right, she's gone to her planet"

Naz walked up to Cream.

"Why?"

"Why what Naz?"Cream replied.

CRACKNaz punched her in the nose, it was bleeding really badly.She ran off after Cosmo.

Tails gave an evil look to Cream and followed Naz.

Vanilla came to Creams assitance and sorted out the bleeding then ran off after Cosmo.

"Fine leave me then losers, go see poor Cosmo, hope she crashes"Cream yelled.

"Cosmo?!Where the hell are you?!"Tails yelled.

"Up there!!"Naz yelled.

Everybody looked up and saw the X-Tornado in the air, it was not very steady, not at all...

"She's gonna crash!"Tails yelled.

"How in gods name to you know that?"Sonic asked.

"I can tell! Naz, get the Air-Boards!"Tails yelled.

"OK!"She got them and gave them to Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and her.

They flew up to the X-Tornado.

"Cosmo! Let me help you!"Tails yelled.

"No, please leave me"Cosmo replied not even looking at him.

Naz and Sonic came from the top.

"Cosmo, come on, your gonna crash right into that ship!"Naz yelled.

"So be it, farewell my friends..."Cosmo pulled the tranform lever and went into nitro mode.

"Switch to speed mode!"She yelled.

"..How did she know how to do that?!"Tails yelled.Just then, he put his board into nitro mode, grabbed Naz and clenched onto the back of the X-Tornado.

"Let go Tails!"Cosmo yelled, they were 50 metres away from the ship, going at 300 miles per hour.

"No, you stop the plane!"Tails replied.

Naz broke the glass and hit the emergency button, Cosmo was ejected and Tails caught her and took her to safty, Naz, on the other hand, was caught on the seatbelt.

"Sonic!!Tails!!Help!!"She yelled.

Tails looked round and saw her screaming for help as the X-Tornado hit the ship at 749 miles per hour with cataclismic force, the air was filled with thick, black smoke for 20 miles, the fireball that left the crash leaped 8.9 miles from the crash scene.

"NAZ!!" Everyone yelled.

"No!!"Sonic flew up, but Tails stopped him.

"We have to do something!!"Sonic yelled.

"We can't go within 30 metres of the crash or you'll inhale nitrous oxide, carbon monoxide and...poisonous chaos energy..."Tails explained.

"Oh..no.."Sonic said as they landed on the Typhoon.

"So that means..."Cosmo said.

"..She's gone..."Sonic whisphered, his eyes were locked on the crash zone, he would not listen to anything, he could not see, hear or now, move...he fainted.

"Sonic!"Tails yelled.

"Not again!"Cosmo shouted.

All Sonic could see was Naz's face as she crashed, all he could hear was her screaming "HELP" as she crashed, all he could feel was the pain of him watching her crash, feeling that she was helpless, not able to do anything but await her fate...

"This is all my fault..Cream was right.."Cosmo sadly said.

"He's ok, he's just having a 'real life' flashback, don't touch him or he could die from the shock"Vanilla said.

"Great, we could lose him too"Tails said.

"Good riddans i say"Cream smirked.

"What?"Cosmo said.

"They were both losers anyway, we'll have much more fun without them"Cream said.

"THE HELL WITH YOU!!"Shadow turned hyper and pelted her into the wall, meanwhile, Tails and Vector were holding Vanilla to a chair so she didn't help her.

"CREAM!!"She yelled.

Shadow walked out with Cream dragging behind him.

"Take her, or she will die"He lobbed her at Vanilla.

She took her quickly and ran home, veryone else just stood staring at Tails who could not take his eyes off of the crash scene.

Vanilla noticed that Cream was not walking very well, she then heard an explosion, she was a robot...

"...Cream..."Vanilla said.

She then found a note on the floor, it read If you ever want to see your daughter again, you will give me Nazareth Kurosaki

A tear formed.

"Naz..."She whisphered to herself.

She went to the Typhoon for help.

"Why would he want her?"Vanilla asked.

"Because she's the best mechanic there is..better then me"Tails replied.

"She must be good to be better then you, not that it's possible anyway, your IQ numbers are off the scale!"Sonic assured him.

She gave the note to Shadow.

"That dumbass!! OH, i'm gonna rip his throught out!!"He yelled.

Shadow, Vanilla, Rouge, Knuckles, Cosmo and Sonic went to save Cream, Tails just stayed behind.

"What if Naz is alive and in pain...I'm gonna look for her!"Tails said.

He got Chris' plane and flew up.He looked around, "Ahh!" He spotted the plane.

"Oh..My..God"He said.

Tails took the plane in, he was 5 metres away from where she had crashed, he put on a saftey mask and got out.

"Naz?..."He whispered.

He heard a sound.

"NAZ?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"He yelled.

"..."Naz was alive, she could not move, nor could she talk, so she could not signal that she was there.

"Naz!! Please answer me!!"He yelled.

He walked around for 20 minuites calling her, when he noticed a green tail coming from under a peice of metal.

"Naz! I'm gonna get you out of there!"Tails yelled.

He tried to lift the metal but it was too heavy.

"Naz, don't make any sudden moves, i'm gonna get help ok? Be right back! Don't you dare die on me!"Tails said as he got back to the plane, he took off and searched around for Sonic when he saw a green hawk on an air-board, he flew down to him.

"Please can you help me?! My friend is stuck under some metal and i can't lift it and you look like you could manage it. Please?!"Tails pleaded.

"Oh, seems as you put it that way, i'll help, where is your friend?"Said the hawk.

"Follow me, err, how high can your board go?Will it be able to reach that ship?"Tails asked.

"I think, well it should if Wave fixed it properly, heh"The hawk replied.

They flew up to where Naz was.

"Naz, I got help, er..Whats you name?"Tails requested.

"Jet. Jet the Hawk at your service"Jet replied.

"Ok Naz, Jet's gonna help you so keep still, that's if you can move anyway, go Jet!"Tails cheered him on as Jet removed the metal.

"Naz! Naz are you ok?!"Tails screamed.

"...Ye'h..."She mumbled.

"So this is the Naz everybody has been speaking about? I'll tell ya something, she's better looking then i thought she'd be, even with all the blood, heh"Jet remarked.

"Huh? Whadd'ya mean, everybody?"Tails asked.

"Never mind now, lets get her to..Where-ever she lives"They strapped her into the plane and took her away down to the Typhoon.

Sonic and the others had found Cream, unconsious but alive. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow went to the control room to find Eggman, lied on the floor with Jet standing near.

"He was anoying me"Jet said.

"Thanks! Whats your name?"Sonic asked.

"Jet's the name, Racing's the game"He replied.

"Cool, me too, well i'm called Sonic but..you get what i mean" Sonic added.

They flew back to the Typhoon to find a trail of oil leading to Tails' mini hospital with him sat on a chair next to Naz who was trying to speak.

"Naz!"Sonic yelled.

"She's ok!!"Cosmo said as she hugged her.

"How are ya feeling now Naz?"Tails asked.

"A bit...better.."Naz tried to reply.

"I am glad to hear that"Tails said as he smiled.

"Naz, will you forgive me?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course I will"

Sonic stared at her, and everyone could see that they wanted 'alone-time' so they left.

"Nazareth.."

"Sonic...I love yo-"

"I love you too..."

He clutched her hand, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Naz..Naz?!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

The heart moniter wouldn't stop beeping.

"..NO! SHUT UP!! STOP IT NAZ!!" Sonic hugged her. "NAZ?? WAKE UP!!"

He pulled out all the plugs, and she stopped breathing all together..

"..." He lay beside her and put a ring on her finger. As he lay with her, he thought about how they couldve had children, grown old together, marrige...

"I love you...Nazareth Hedgehog..."


End file.
